


A secret relationship

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [148]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Parents no better, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's Christmas night, Sherlock is pouting (as usual) and John (thinks) it's too soon for PDA.December 24th:  Holy night / Mittens or gloves





	A secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock! We’re going to be late…” 

The man was standing in his parents’ lobby, pouting. “Ridiculous, to make us go outside on such a cold night to go sit in an equally freezing church. If it was my choice I…”

“Don’t even think about it, love, it’s the Holy Night, we’re going to the mass. The church in the village is really pretty and your parents want to show you off.”

“But…” He whines. He wanted to stay home while his parents were out for a spectacular making out session!  _Such a bother that John wants to stay discreet for a little while. It’s hard to say secret when I want to kiss him all the time!_ It’s only been a few days, but he wants everyone that counts to know about them!

“Hurry!… Your parents are already outside with Rosie!”

It was a beautiful night. Sherlock starts walking, quickly getting in front of his parents. Realizing that John was shivering, he murmurs. “Your coat is not warm enough, you don’t have gloves…” Without saying a word, John puts a hand in Sherlock's coat pocket and presses his side against him to be warmer.

Walking a few meters away, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes start smiling knowingly at the display of affection, happy to see their son and his doctor so beguiled.


End file.
